Home Team
by Alwaysthefighter
Summary: Destiel Fluff One-Shot Dean gets injured by a wendigo and Cass becomes insistent to heal him.


Dean pulled up at the motel, grunting as he climbed out of the Impala and made his way into the room. Grabbing some ice and a wash cloth he pressed it to what would be a fantastic black eye in a few hours. He sat down by the table wincing at his throbbing side, thinking that he probably fractured a couple ribs and that shit was gonna hurt for a while. Right then Cass decided to show up without warning and startled Dean quite a bit, causing him to jump a bit and groan from moving so quickly.

"Damn it Cass!" He snapped. "You have a phone for a reason why don't you try using it, instead of sneaking up on me when I don't have any backup."

"Dean," Cass growled, obviously unappreciative of the hunter's tone. "I'm aware you are tense because you and Sam are on separate hunts, but considering I've been doing every damned thing I can to watch both of your backs it would not kill you to drop the attitude. Especially since I attempted to contact you using the phone and you did not respond." Cass huffed.

Dean patted down his pockets looking for his phone and couldn't find it, he must've dropped it in the fight.

"Alright, alright. Sorry Cass, I know you're just trying to help" Dean wouldn't admit it but he had been on edge ever since the fight with Sam about which hunt was more important and they decided to tackle them separately to keep any more people than necessary from getting hurt. He didn't like the thought of Sam dealing with a ghost on his own, but Sam was a good hunter, and had been out on his own before. Cass had been back and forth helping both guys which had in truth helped ease his mind just a bit.

Cass nodded acknowledgement of his apology and moved on "Sam is finished with the ghost and is wrapping up loose ends and he'll be ready in the morning if you are, and yes he is fine, only a minor injury to his shoulder." Cass informed Dean, while he squinted his eyes slightly, examining his hunter. "Dean how severely are you injured?" The angels tone almost accusing but his expression concerned.

"I'm fine." Dean grunted but his face was already swelling and it was hard to move past the pain in his side. "The wendigo did a number on me but I'll be good as new in a couple days."

Cass could see the pain etched on the hunters face though. "You're lying, you are not fine." Dean couldn't deny he liked being called on his shit. "It wouldn't take long to heal you and you'd be back to fighting faster." Cass tried reasoning with the stubborn hunter but to no avail.

"Cass, I said I'm fine, and if you come at me with that angel mojo you're going to look worse than me." Dean growled, but the threat lost its bite when he winced again, this time at the memory of punching the angel and breaking his own hand in the process. Cass mistook his expression for one of physical pain and reached for Dean to try and heal him.

"Cass," he warned intending to continue his protest but the angel cut him off.

"Dean, you ass, just let me help you! I am well aware of the fact that you are deranged enough to believe you deserve to suffer but when Sam or I are in trouble you expect us to accept your help, why must you make everything so damn difficult?" Cass snapped at him.

Dean was so shocked it took him a minute to respond and Cass was still upset when he spoke. "Cass, I've done a lot of damage, hurt a lot of people so yeah I think I deserve to let this shit hurt for a while." He sighed which caused another pain to shoot through his side and his face was starting to throb and probably turn colors too.

"But, Dean is any of this really about what we deserve? I know of a few times I did not deserve your trust much less help but you always had my back. You don't think about whether or not the people you are protecting deserve to be saved you just do it. It's about doing everything in my power to help you survive, and you could not hold your own in a fight right now, you can barely sit there." Cass's voice and tone softened then, taking a seat next to the injured human. "You have not only done a great deal to help me but many others, people who don't even know you until you are saving their life. Yes, you have made your fair share of mistakes and even caused quite a bit of damage, we all have, but Dean" He paused observing his human, pain etched into every line of his strong features. He knew the hunter well enough to know it was not physical but the guilt that ate him away a piece at a time every single day.

Dean was staring a hole into the floor and Cass gently lifted his human's face up to his own, careful to keep his concentration, it took all he had to keep from getting lost in the forests in those eyes. "Dean," he continued "how many times have you been the hero in another person's story? How often have you put yourself in harm's way to save someone else?" he finished softly. He could still see regret in Dean's eyes but also resignation.

Dean pulled his chin from the angel's hand but held his gaze, he couldn't tear his eyes away, always on the border of drowning in that blue, right now though he was drowning in the emotion rolling off of his angel. This was his angel, his teammate, his home, and he knew Cass believed every word he had spoken. "Fine" he eventually caved and Cass looked extremely relieved and placed his hand on top of the fractured ribs to heal them first since they were causing the most pain, and while his hunter wasn't exactly happy about losing the argument he exhaled an audible sigh of relief. Cass fixed up his face next and Dean tensed a bit at the contact but didn't fight it, still caught in each others eyes. Cass asked softly "Anywhere else?"

"My uh right thigh," Dean tripped over the words, the slightest heat in his face when Cass laid his hand there.

Once he was back to normal Dean stood and stretched, more relieved than he let on about being able to move freely again. Grabbing a couple beers and switching on Dr. Sexy, since Sam wasn't there to fuck with him about it and returned to sit on the bed.

Cass lost himself in thought, slightly squinting his eyes again like he does when he's trying to work through something. Just at that moment he was wondering if he could ever actually convince Dean that his life had value, that he did deserve to be rescued from hell, that he wasn't worthless.

After a bit Dean noticed the angels lost in thought expression and spoke up. "I wouldn't have anyone else by my side Cass, I want you to know that. I'd choose you every time." Cass didn't say anything he just leaned into Dean's side and the hunter put his arm around Cass loosely and focused back on his show.

There in that moment Cass couldn't bring himself to regret any of his decisions, cause they all brought him here. All he could think was that in all of his existence he had never encountered anything, human, angel, demon, or beast, that could ever compare to the strength, bravery, determination or heart of this man. Home would always be with Dean Winchester.


End file.
